Les mortels rencontrent les demi-dieux
by FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife
Summary: Première fanfiction, s'il-vous-plaît, je ne suis pas écrivain professionnelle. Cette histoire (cliché) est celle où les mortels et les demi-dieux se rencontrent. J'essaierai de faire des choses originales mais ce n'est pas donné.
1. Bill Versel - Percabeth

**Mortals Meet : Random Demigods or Couples**

 _Chapitre 1 : Percabeth_

Bill Versel PDV

Salut, je suis l'extraordinaire, le _si_ beau Bill Versel. Haha, ne me regardez pas comme ça vous me faites rougir. Enfin. Dans ce lycée de New York, je suis le gars que toutes les filles veulent. Mais je ne les regarde même pas, même les pompom girls.

Enfin si, il y a une fille qui retient mon attention. Annabeth Chase. C'est une fille avec des cheveux blonds bouclés, et de magnifiques yeux gris.

Elle répète à tout le monde qu'elle a un petit ami, mais je sais que c'est faux : elle veut juste nous rendre jaloux.

Enfin, ce jour là je l'accostai, en sortant des cours. Elle allait tomber sous mon charme comme font toutes les filles de ce lycée.

"Annie, chérie-

\- Ne m'appelle pas Annie, ou Beth, mon nom c'est ANNABETH. A-N-N-A-B-E-T-H. Tu m'as entendue ? Ou il faut que je te judo-flippe comme mon petit ami ?

\- Oui, je sais que tu fais ça que pour nous rendre jaloux, prétendre que tu as un petit ami-

\- _Prétendre_ que j'ai un petit ami ? me demanda-t-elle, en colère.

\- Oui, il ne peut pas être vrai, je veux dire qui serait à ta hauteur à part moi ? ajoutai-je avec un sourire charmeur qui fait fondre toutes les filles du collège.

\- Tout le monde, même mon ami Léo n'est pas aussi lourd que ça. Lui au moins il a une petite amie. Et puis, tu sais quoi, si tu penses qu'il n'existe pas, Percy, viens ce soir, devant l'école, il vient me chercher comme d'habitude.

\- Oui et je prouverai que ce gars n'est pas ton petit ami ! Si il y en a un !"

J'étais énervé à présent. Comment quelqu'un comme Annabeth pouvait me rejeter, moi, le super génial Bill !

J'étais décidé à rencontrer ce fameux "Percy" et à lui coller une raclée pour montrer à Annabeth qu'il ne vaut rien.

* * *

~TimeSkip~

* * *

La fin des cours était enfin arrivée ! Je sortis retrouver Annabeth dehors.

Elle m'indiqua :

"Il arrive bientôt, tu verras."

Soudain une Maserati Spyder grise s'arrêta devant le collège. De la place passager sortit un lycéen : il avait les cheveux noirs, coiffés comme – comme si il ne s'était pas coiffé justement ou qu'il revenait d'une balade sur la plage – et il avait les yeux verts.

Il courut vers Annabeth, en criant :

"Puits de Sagesse !"

Puis elle embrassa son compagnon.

"Cervelle d'Algues, tu n'es pas en retard, c'est une première –

\- Oh, alors c'est toi, le _merveilleux_ petit-ami d'Annabeth," la coupai-je en s'adressant à Percy.

Puis je m'adressai à Annabeth :

"Alors, c'est lui ton petit copain. Tu pourrais faire vraiment mieux, tu sais, comme moi par exemple. Ce gars est avec toi juste pour profiter de toi !"

Annabeth semblait vraiment en colère, maintenant.

"Lui ? Un profiteur ? Mais mon cher Bill, sache que Percy ne me quitterait JAMAIS pour une autre fille qu'il trouverait plus belle. Lui et moi avons été séparés pendant 8 mois, et il a été dans le coma pendant 6 de ces mois ! Pendant 2 mois il était amnésique, la seule chose de son passé dont il se souvenait était de MON nom. Il a résisté à des avances pour RESTER avec moi. Il a sacrifié pour moi PLUS que tu ne pourras JAMAIS imaginer. Il s'est sacrifié pour aller dans un endroit avec moi, pour ne PAS me quitter. Et tu dis qu'il PROFITE DE MOI ?! Le profiteur, ici c'est toi ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi, qu'à ta personne ! Une semaine après être sorti avec moi, tu m'aurais quittée et laissée le cœur brisé ! Percy est la personne qui est la MOINS égoïste que je connaisse ! Donc laisse-le TRANQUILLE ET MOI AUSSI !"

Elle partit, sans dire un mot. Percy me lança un regard noir de haine.

Durant le reste de l'année, je ne parlai plus à Annabeth. Elle me lançait des regards noirs de haine qui me dissuadaient lorsque je voulais lui parler.

Et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Percabeth.


	2. Hayley Williams - Hazel & Percy (Part 1)

**Merci aux personnes qui m'ont actuellement envoyé un follow!**

 **Merci aussi aux personnes qui ont mis cette histire en favori!**

 **Merci, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part mes OC.**

 _Chapitre 2 : Hazel et Percy_

Hayley Normans PDV

Partie 1

Salut, je suis Hayley Normans. Ma meilleure amie Hazel et moi sommes en quatrième dans le collège le plus prestigieux de San Francisco.

Ce jour-là, Hazel et moi devions travailler ensemble sur la Grèce Antique. Enfin, elle devait m'apprendre des choses…

Vous voyez, je ne suis pas la meilleure élève du monde, et je me dissipe facilement. Particulièrement en Latin et en Histoire. Le passé ne me réjouit pas et je n'arrive pas à écouter.

Alors le professeur a demandé à Hazel de m'aider pendant les permanences de la semaine. Car, à l'inverse de moi , Hazel partipe assidûment en cours, à croire qu'elle a avalé le livre avec toutes les conaissances, et qu'elle n'arrive à avoir que des bonnes notes aux exposés et aux contrôles.

Mais ce n'est pas la pire des choses qui peut m'arriver. Hazel est très sympathique. Elle paraît avoir vu des choses que les personnes de notre âge ne voient ordinairement pas ***** mais elle est particulièrement douce et patiente, une qualité qui lui donne un avantage puisque même les 'populaires' de l'école l'apprécient et Dieu sait qu'ils n'apprécient qu'eux-mêmes.

Donc, revenons au sujet.

Hazel m'apprenait des choses sur la Grèce Antique. Elle commença par les dieux :

" Zeus, est le dieu du ciel, et de la foudre, c'est le roi des dieux, et le père de nombreux héros.

Ses attributs sont un éclair (l'éclair primitif) et un aigle.

Les Romains par la suite, l'ont apparenté à Jupiter.

Héra, la femme et sœur de ce dernier, est la déesse de la famille, et du mariage.

Ses attributs sont le paon, puis les Romains par la suite lui ont attribué un sceptre à fleur de lotus et une peau de chèvre.

Les Romains l'ont apparentée à Junon. "

Et ainsi de suite.

Hazel semblait avoir une opinion sur les dieux. Elle semblait aimer Hécate et Hadès, qui n'étaient pas forcément les dieux les plus aimés par la classe, de ce que je savais. Les garçons préféraient Zeus et Poséidon (on se demande pourquoi ****** ) et les filles Athéna et Aphrodite (ici aussi ****** ). Hazel, elle, semblait avoir une petite rancœur pour Athéna, et pour Dionysos. Elle semblait apprécier Artémis, mais pas forcément Aphrodite. Enfin, elle semblait haïr Déméter pour une raison qui m'échappait *******.

Mais sa description était complète, et malgré mon rejet pour la mythologie grecque je ne pouvais qu'admirer le nombre de choses qu'Hazel savait.

Puis, nous parlîmes des héros.

Les héros, au sens 'demi-dieu'. Ils avaient tous accompli des exploits extraordinaires. Cependant, comme pour les dieux Hazel semblait avoir son propre avis.

Et puis, chose surprenante, elle _buta_.

" Oh, mince. Je n'arrive _jamais_ à me souvenir qui est le père de Persée dans les mythes, je confonds tout le temps ! "

Je me demandai avec qui elle pouvait confondre un héros de l'Antiquité. Parce qu'en même temps…

Soudain les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrirent.

Un garçon qui n'était pas de l'école entra, tenant une – était-ce une _épée ?_ – dans sa main.

Il se dirigea vers Hazel et ils commencèrent à parler dans un language familier qu'on apprenait… En latin ?

Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. _Qui, sérieusement peut parler latin couramment ?_

Soudain il posa ses yeux sur moi.

Il avait des yeux verts comme l'océan, profonds, qui semblaient tourner comme dans une tempête, mais qui avaient quelque chose de sérieux, comme si on leur avait enlevé leur innocence.

Hazel demanda calmement :

" Percy, euh, je ne me souviens plus de qui Persée est le fils dans les mythes. Je confonds toujours avec, tu sais… "

Percy, si cela était son nom, rit, puit répondit :

" Hazel, son père c'est Zeus. Comment tu peux oublier ? Ah, au fait. Si tu te demandes pourquoi je suis là, c'est pour t'apprendre à faire des Ir-Mails. Parce que Frank aimerait te voir un peu plus souvent. Enfin bref.

\- Percy. Tu viens de débouler dans mon école avec ton _épée_ dans la main. Tu te rends pas compte combien de temps ça va me prendre… "

Hazel fut coupée par un hissement.

Au fond de la salle se trouvait des créatures mi femmes mi serpents.

 _Non ? c'est impossible._ pensai-je.

Elles ressemblaient au draikaïnas des mythes grecs.

 ** _N/A: Cliffanger! Désolé mais je pensais que si je mettais tout le chapitre ça ferait trop long. Et les étoiles, ce sont des références aux livres._**

 ** _*Vous l'avez saisi ?_**

 ** _**Je pense que vous avez saisi, pour les gars (pouvoir). Aphrodite, pour la beauté et l'amour des garçons Athéna pour la sagesse._**

 ** _***Un petit peu OOC ici, je me suis demandée si Hazel n'aurait pas haï Déméter si elle avait su ce que cette dernière ainsi que Perséphone avaient fait à Nico._**


	3. Hayley Williams - Hazel & Percy (Part 2)

**N/A:Cookies à ceux qui ont eu la référence la dernière fois ! (::) (::)**

 **Disclaimer: Tous les personnages présents dans les séries sont la propriété de Rick Riordan.**

 **Les OC m'appartiennent.**

 ** _Anyway,_** **en avant pour la suite!**

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : Hazel et Percy_

Hayley Normans PDV

Partie 2

* * *

Précédemment :

Au fond de la salle se trouvait des créatures mi femmes mi serpents.

 _Non ? c'est impossible_ pensai-je.

Elles ressemblaient au _drakaïnas_ des mythes grecs.

* * *

Maintenant :

Les créatures avancèrent en hissant.

De mon côté, je vis Hazel brandir une épée qui semblait être en or massif, sortie de nulle part et Percy tenait toujours son épée – en bronze, semblait-il.

Percy interpella Hazel :

« C'est pour ça que j'avais mon épée à la main ! »

Hazel fit une face ironique et moqueuse.

Ils attaquèrent.

La _drakaïna_ dit alors :

« Trouvez la mort, demi-dieux ! »

Ok, j'étais folle. Les demi-dieux n'étaient que des mythes, d'accord ? Mais Percy rétorqua :

« Vous n'êtes toujours pas habitués au fait que ce sont souvent les demi-dieux qui gagnent ? Eh, bah vous méritez une bonne leçon. »

Avec ça il la chargea, la désarma et enfonça son épée dans son plastron.

La créature se désintégra en une poussière dorée.

Hazel, elle à son tour attaqua et en un rien de temps, il ne restait plus rien des femmes-serpents, à part de la poussière.

A ce seul moment ils semblèrent s'apercevoir de ma présence.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi. Je suspectais que j'avais la bouche ouverte, et en effet, je l'avais. Je fermai ma bouche discrètement mais les deux m'avaient vu.

« Hayley ? Qu'as-tu vu ? Que s'est-il passé ? me demanda Hazel.

\- Les – les monstresses – elles vous ont attaqué et vous – vous les avez désintégrées avec vos épées…

\- Oh, mince, constata Percy. Elle a tout vu. Hazel ?

\- Percy, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, constata Hazel.

\- La mauvaise ?

\- Elle peut voir à travers la Brume. » _La Brume ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Percy reprit :

« La bonne ?

\- Hayley est mortelle et elle connaît la mythologie. Je viens de lui donner un cours particulier, à la demande de notre professeur de latin.

\- Whoa, whoa, whoa. Attendez. Que signifie toutes vos paroles ? » demandai-je totalement perdue. Je n'avais, d'ailleurs pas apprécié la remarque d'Hazel.

Elle avait parlé d'être 'mortelle' comme… Comme si elle ne l'était pas. J'étais confondue.

Hazel et Percy avaient une discussion muette. Ils communiquaient par le regard.

« Euh, Hayley, tu vois toutes les choses que je t'ai fait apprendre tout à l'heure ? demanda Hazel, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, répondis-je sans savoir si ce serait une bonne nouvelle ou non.

\- Eh, bien, Percy commença, elles sont bel et bien réelles. »

Un silence de mort tomba.

Les dieux de la mythologie gréco-romaine ? Vivants ? Ce n'étaient que des mythes.

Mais pourtant, cela pourrait expliquer tant de choses… Les drakaïnas. Tous les monstres que j'avais vus dans ma vie. Et même… Un jour avec mes parents, nous étions aux abords de Manhattan, et j'avais vu des créatures, que j'identifiais maintenant comme des centaures, débouler à toute vitesse. *****

« Et, continuai-je, qu'avons-nous à voir là-dedans ?

\- Percy et moi sommes des demi-dieux. Notre monde, de la mythologie, est caché par un voile qui se nomme la Brume. Cependant, certains mortels ont la capacité de voir à travers ce voile. Comme toi. »

J'étais choquée.

« Mais, Hazel reprit, en tant que mortelle tu ne seras pas attaquée par des monstres comme les demi-dieux. Car nous sommes tous traqués. En particulier les enfants des Trois Grands.

\- Hazel et moi revenons tout juste d'une guerre. De la Seconde Géantomachie, en fait, ****** dit Percy. Nous sommes deux des Sept Héros de la Prophétie qui ont combattu Gaïa. Et les monstres nous en veulent encore plus pour ça, et en plus, nous sommes deux des cinq enfants des Trois Grands encore vivants. Du coup, nous sommes toujours attaqués. Mais Hazel ayant des pouvoirs sur la Brume elle ne l'est presque jamais.

\- Percy, tu as oublié quelque chose, annonça Hazel avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Vous sortez ensemble ? questionnai-je.

\- Oh, mes dieux, non. Je sors avec Frank actuellement qui est quelque part le neveu de Percy, mais très éloigné. De 200 générations quelque chose comme ça.

\- De 200… répétai-je.

\- C'est une _looooongue_ histoire, coupa Percy. Mais Hazel si tu dis ça, ma réputation est finie.

\- Pourquoi, Percy ? le questionnai-je.

\- Parce que mon cher _cousin_ est le plus grand Héros de l'Olympe vu depuis quelques siècles, dit Hazel pendant que les joues de Percy prenaient une teinte rouge vif, et qu'il a refusé l'immortalité et une place en tant que dieu mineur pour pouvoir être avec l'amour de sa vie et pour que les dieux mineurs soient honorés.

\- Hazeeeeeeeeeel ! râla Percy. Ne le dis pas comme ça, je passe pour un héros impossible alors qu'Annabeth et tous mes autres amis ne sont pas considérés comme des héros, même si ils ont fait des actions plus héroïques que moi !

\- Percy, ne dis pas ça. Je t'en prie. Annabeth et toi avez survécu à _cet_ endroit, dit-elle fermement tout en me lançant un regard qui me disait ' _Je t'expliquerai plus tard.'_ Vous êtes tous les deux de grands héros, sauveurs de l'Olympe…

\- Charles, Silena… Ils se sont sacrifiés… Pour nous… Pour un avenir meilleur…

\- Chuuut, Percy, tout va bien… le rassura Hazel. »

Je me sentais étrangère dans cette scène. La terre commença à trembler et Percy cria :

« NON, TOUT NE VA _PAS_ BIEN ! »

Et il explosa en larmes.

Hazel le ramena à la camionette dont il était venu, il paraissait.

J'étais éternellement triste pour Percy et Hazel, qui, malgré leur jeune âge, avaient vu tant de personnes mourir dans une guerre…

Mon amitié avec Hazel devint plus profonde après cet épisode. J'appris qu'elle était revenue de parmi les morts, et qu'elle était la fille de Pluton.

Je ressentais toujours de la peine pour Percy, et elle s'emplifia avec les récits d'Hazel. Mais en apprenant à le connaître je vis qu'il était quelqu'un de très bien et de très modeste.

Fiiiiin.

 **N/A : Et voilààà. Je pensais faire quelque chose de plus court, mais je me suis emportée. Et voilà ce chapitre. Plus de mille mots, à mon avis, ce qui est un exploit.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé et que je ne suis pas allée trop vite !**

 *** Vous pouvez le placer soit lors de la Bataille de Manhattan dans TLO ou lors du retour de Percy et Annabeth au camp dans SoM.**

 **** Ce mot existe? Je n'en suis pas sûre. Mais pour cette fanfiction, on va prétendre que oui.**


	4. Nancy Bobofit - Percy (Annabeth)

**A/N: Je sais que ça a été fait plein de fois, celle-ci, mais j'ai essayé de faire ça un peu différemment.  
Aussi, je dois dire quelque chose qui vaut pour toutes mes histoires: j'écris quand j'ai de l'inspiration et pas pour un but en particulier, donc pour ceux qui disent: tu mets trop longtemps pour faire tes updates, vous vous plaignez ou pas c'est pareil, j'écris quand j'ai de l'inspiration pour que vous ayez le meilleur résultat possible. Donc, désolé mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.**

 **Un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire devrait venir bientôt (et peut être un one-shot et un court cross-over, j'ai pas mal d'idées.)**

* * *

 **Moi: Peeeeete!  
Pete: Quoi?  
Moi: Tu peux faire le disclaimer à ma place?  
Pete: Il me semble que tu as oublié quelque chose.  
Moi: Comme quoi? 'Sinon je te fais faire des choses embarassantes comme Percy dans la scène coupée du ****_Voleur de Foudre?'_** **Je te rappelle que JE t'ai créé. *Bat des cils innocemment*  
Pete: *Frémit de peur* Les personnages de PJO n'appartiennent pas à FF, tous les droits reviennent à Oncle Rick sauf pour Arthur Trenton et moi, Pete Rogers qui sommes ses OC.**

* * *

Nancy Bobofit

Argh.. Bonjour à tout le monde, je suis Nancy Bobofit, la plus populaire des filles du lycée… Mais bon, comme d'habitude il faut que quelque chose arrive dans ma vie. On ne peut pas être parfaite de partout ! ***  
** Mes parents ont décidé de retourner vivre à Manhattan et donc je dois changer de lycée ! *Gros soupir* J'étais si populaire, avant ! Mais bon je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller pour gagner le poste de reine du lycée en un rien de temps, avec ma perfection incarnée !**  
Le lycée où je vais maintenant est le lycée Goode. Un grand bâtiment de pierre marron… Il est si répulsif et indigne de moi ! Ca me donne des frissons.

Enfin, j'arrivai au secrétariat où j'étais décidée à faire bonne impression. Visiblement la secrétaire s'en moquait, elle me donna mon emploi du temps et m'appela un élève pour me guider dans le lycée, comme si j'étais une élève normale et pas la si importante Nancy Bobofit. ***  
L'élève qui était censé me guider était Pete Rogers ****. C'était un intello sans intérêt qui bavait à cause de ma beauté suprême.

Enfin arrivée dans la première classe, celle d'histoire, plutôt que d'écouter le professeur (de toute façon avec mon intelligence suprême j'arriverai à avoir mon bac sans apprendre rien*****) je regardai les garçons de la classe susceptibles d'attirer mon attention. Argh, ces garçons étaient tous moches, avec des boutons de partout dégoûtant. Seul quelques élèves étaient dignes de moi de toute façon, qui étais-je pour me faire des idées?

L'un des garçons pourtant était très beau. Il avait les cheveux noirs, en bataille, et des yeux clairs dont je ne distinguais pas la couleur, étant trop loin. Je laissai échapper un soupir il était fait pour moi! Je vis le regard du professeur d'histoire à cet instant, et je me mis à écouter cette fois-ci. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait à faire des classes sociales pendant le Moyen-Âge de toute façon ? C'était beaucoup moins important que les gars!

Je laissai échapper un soupir, encore plus grand que le précédent et commençai à prendre des notes.

 ** _One, two, line break ! One, two, line break !_**

C'était enfin la fin de la journée. Je commençais à en avoir marre de tous les gars qui me demandaient de sortir avec eux… Mon cœur était réservé pour Percy…  
Percy, pour vous les lecteurs (qui êtes si bêtes comparés à moi en passant !) c'est le gars que j'avais repéré en histoire… Je l'aime ! Il est si mignon avec ses yeux vert océan et ses petites mimiques ! Toutes les filles sont tombées amoureuses de lui mais il dit qu'il a une petite amie… Je suis sûre qu'il pensait à moi ! ******  
Enfin, je vais lui demander s'il veut sortir avec moi et je suis sûre qu'il acceptera!

Il arriva alors et je me hâtai de me mettre en travers de son chemin.

Je lui demandai alors :

« Percy, j'ai vu ce que tu disais aux filles qui t'ont demandé de sortir avec elles… Tu pensais à moi n'est-ce pas ? Argh, bien sûr que tu pensais à moi… commençai-je avec un sourire.  
\- Même pas la peine d'essayer, Bobofit, j'ai déjà assez de misères dans ma vie, pas besoin de te rajouter à la liste, répliqua-t-il avec colère.  
\- On se connaît ? » demandai-je, avant de réaliser l'absurdité de ma question.

Ce gars, le gars dont j'étais tombée amoureuse, était le gars que j'embêtais en sixième. Le gars dont je me moquais tout le temps. Le dernier de la classe, le rebelle, celui que personne n'aimait.

Percy Jackson.

Je devais m'excuser, à tout prix, pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une _minuscule_ chance de pouvoir être avec lui.

« Percy… Je suis désolée… Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais avant…S'il-te-plaît, accepte mes excuses !

-Je les accepte, assura-t-il, mais jamais je n'oublierai cette fois, quand Mr Brunner m'a dit que me faire exclure était mon destin, où tu as ri. Je ne l'oublierai pas. Les remarques comme ça, ça peut détruire une vie toute entière. Tu ne le sais peut être pas, mais après ça, je me suis senti démuni.

En plus, imagine la douleur que j'ai ressenti, quand j'ai été enlevé, quand j'ai cru que je ne reverrai plus jamais personne. Tu ne ressentiras jamais ça, Nancy. Jamais. Ou, tu ne tiendrais pas face au chagrin. Tu renoncerais à tout espoir. Un adage dit qu'il ne faut pas juger un livre par sa couverture. Pour les personnes, c'est pareil. Il ne faut pas juger quelqu'un par son apparence. Et je connais assez de ta personnalité, Nancy pour savoir que je ne m'entendrai jamais avec toi. Tu étais énervante avec Grover et moi, et pour moi tu le seras toujours.  
Au revoir à toi, et j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider à revenir dans la bonne voie. »

Et après ça, il partit. Il rejoignit une fille blonde, avec des boucles blondes comme celles de Cendrillon*******, qui attendait près d'une Maserati. Percy embrassa cette fille – sa petite amie – en plein sur la bouche, et ils partirent… Me laissant le cœur brisé.

* * *

 **20 ans plus tard**

Ce jour-là était le jour des anciens du lycée… J'étais mariée à un homme formidable, Arthur Trenton********. J'appréhendais que Percy soit là. Mais en même temps, je voulais le remercier ses mots m'avaient ouvert les yeux. Grâce à lui, j'avais vraiment changé.

J'avançai dans les couloirs du lycée qui n'avait eu que quelques rénovations – mais rien de majeur. Je trouvai la salle où tous ceux qui avaient accepté de venir étaient… Et parmi eux se trouvait Percy. Il était accompagné de la même fille aux cheveux blonds que 20 ans avant, et de quelques enfants : la plus grande des filles me scruptait avec des yeux gris comme ceux de sa mère… DE SA MERE.

Percy avait des enfants… Et une vraie vie, remplie, comme je l'appris après que nous eûmes discuté. Il avait tout pour lui… Une belle vie, remplie de bonheur…

Ce fut là que je compris la vraie valeur du proverbe : « Après la pluie, le beau temps ».

* * *

* **C'était compliqué d'écrire ça, je le pense pas du tout**

** **Urrrrgh. Nancy est loin d'être parfaite…**

*** **Urrrrrrrrrrrrrgh ! C'est tellement dur d'écrire ça les lecteurs ! :p**

**** **Nom inventé donc tous les Pete et les Rogers qui passent par là ne soyez pas offensés, s'il vous plaît, d'ailleurs j'ai fait une référeeeence.**

***** **C'est abusé je sais mais bon ça m'amuse d'abuser sur l'image qu'à Nancy d'elle-même.**

****** **Vas au Tartare, Nancy, personne d'autre qu'Annabeth ne sera avec Percy, tu rêves ! Je shippe Percabeth avec force.**

******* **Encore une référence…**

******** **Je vous promets, c'est la dernière référence.**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu (et que c'était original, btw.)

C'était bien, je pense que j'ai fait plus de 1000 mots sans les A/N et c'est énorme pour moi les gars, merci à vous! :p

Bye bye et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre x)

\- FF ou Le Petit Beurre de Lu


End file.
